


University Life

by DamonAlbarn



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Malum, Mentioned Muke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamonAlbarn/pseuds/DamonAlbarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton is a third year student journalism. Michael is a first year student journalism. When Ashton's roommate graduates, he gets a new one. A first year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How they meet

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that English is not my first language. I try to make as less mistakes as possible but if you note one, please tell me!

Ashton parks his car in front of the dorm rooms. He just sits for a few seconds and then he sighs. The guy he shared his dorm room with, the previous years, graduated and honestly, he isn't ready for a new roommate. Ashton likes his peace. When it's noisy around him, he can't study so he hopes his new roommate thinks the same way.  
He gets out of his car and grabs his bags from the trunk. When he enters his room, he's greeted by silence. He drops his bags on the same bed as he had as the last year, and the year before and he quickly starts to unpack.  
The dorm rooms are quite big. There's two beds, two desks, two drawers, a big couch, table and a TV. Ashton almost never used that TV and he's sure it'll stat that way this year.  
As soon as he's done unpacking, Ashton falls down on his freshly made bed and starts reading one of his new study books. He better prepares well for his upcoming classes.

His moment of peaceful reading is disturbed pretty soon when a boy enters the room. Without knocking. Ashton looks up from his book and he can't believe his eyes. This boy, probably his new roommate, has bright pink hair. Pink.  
"Hey, my name is Michael. They told me this is my new dorm room?" The boy says cheerful and Ashton can barely stop the groan from slipping his mouth. "I guess it is! My name is Ashton," says Ashton. "Cool!" The pink haired boy responds. This is definitely not what Ashton signed up for. The moment he saw his new roommate, he's sure he won't be having such peaceful years as the previous two years, with his old roommate.  
Ashton starts to read again but he's pretty sure he can put away his book because that punk doesn't look like he can shut his mouth for more than five seconds.  
"So, what do you study?" Michael asks when he's putting away his clothes. Ashton shuts hsi book and sits up straight. "I'm just about to start my third year of journalism," he says and Michael's eyes lit up. "Cool! I'm going to start at the first year of journalism! I'm so excited! I bet it's going to be an amazing year." Ashton lets out a laugh. "Well, don't think it's going to be one big party, being drunk every night because you really need your free time to get all your coursework finished," he says and now Michael laughs. "I assume you're one of those nerds who only get high grades?" He says and Ashton nods. "Yes, and I really like studying in silence so when you're in here, you better shut your mouth or we definitely won't be friend," he says and Michael nods. 

"Point taken, note made."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo basically I wrote this on paper and I assumed it was a reaaaally long chapter. Turned out it's fucking short. I should've counted words (I really like chapters over 1.000 words) but I didn't. Oh well, the upcoming chapters are longer.


	2. Point taken, you said?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah fuck it. I want to post this story. Have run reading!

Only a few days into classes and long hours filled with homework, it became very clear to Ashton that Michael wouldn't shut up when he, Ashton, was studying. The third day of classes had just ended and Ashton is in his dorm room, reading through the notes he made at today's lectures when Michael barges in.  
"I just had the worst class ever," he groans, dropping down on his bed. Ashton looks up from his notes, an annoyed look on his face. "Ms. Davin kicked me out because I was looking out of the window for a few seconds. And now she makes me write a paper about journalism. I'm not a pre-schooler!" He yells, overly frustrated. "Well, maybe that's just the right thing to do. I assume you're here to become a journalist, not to party and fool around, do you? So go write that paper, do your homework and pass your classes. By the way, didn't you say you would shut your mouth when I'm studying? I do want to pass my classes and graduate, actually." Ashton gets up from his desk, grabs his books and walks out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

When Ashton slams the door shut, Michael jumps. He never expected such a reaction from his roommate and honestly, it pisses him off. How dares that nerd to defend his teacher, who had absolutely no right to make him do a paper? He grabs one of the unpacked boxes from his desks and carefully, he carries the xbox, which was packed in the box, to the TV. This won't be the last Ashton hears of this.

Still moody walks Ashton towards the university's library. The library is located on the other side of the campus, which means it's quite a walk. He just can't believe Michael's behavior. He got kicked out of class on the third day of school!  
Ashton sits down at an empty table in the library. He never studied here before but with such a noisy roommate he has to. In case wondering, Ashton doesn't have any friends. All he does is reading or studying. Sometimes, on rare occasions, he goes out for a beer with some of his classmates, but that's it.   
After yet a few hours of studying, Ashton finishes all of his homework. He heads back to the dormroom to find Michael on the couch, gaming. The two boys ignore each other and Ashton sits down on his bed. A little while after he returns in his room, Michael shuts down his game and leaves the room.  
When it's about 10:30 pm, Michael returns Without saying a word, he falls down n his bed. Ashton tells himself not to worry about the boy too much as he lays down in his bed himself. It's Michaels own fault if he fails his classes and gets kicked out of university.


	3. I didn't know you're gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have forgotten to update yesterday so here's the new chapter! This one is a lot longer than the previous two. Have fun reading!

For two full days, Michael and Ashton don’t speak. Ashton continues to study in the library and Michael lays on the couch, gaming. Michael managed to make some friends during his classes who sometimes join him in his gaming sessions.   
On Friday, after classes and finishing all of his homework for the next week, Ashton arrives at the dorm room to find Michael and one of his new friends on the couch, gaming as always. Ashton nods at the two boys and he walks to his desk, He quickly clears away his books and lays down on his bed.   
“hey, Ashton, are you op to join me and Luke to the club tonight? To drink a few beers?” Michael asks without looking up from his game. “Eh… no, thank you,” Ashton says, surprised that Michael is talking at him again. “He’s no fun, let’s leave,” Michael says to the boy next to him who’s apparently called ‘Luke’.   
Ashton looks at his phone and he notices it’s past 10 pm already. As soon as Michael and his friend have left the room, he jumps in the shower and gets ready for bed. 

Ashton wakes up with a start when he hears the door of the room shut. He sighs. Michael’s back and even now, at nearly 2 am, he can’t be quiet. A loud thump echoes through the room and Michael breaks out in a fit of giggles. Some whispers follow and then the sound of smacking lips. Great. Michael has hooked up, probably with some random girl.  
Ashton quickly grabs his iPod and pulls the covers over his head, trying to shut out the sounds of Michael and his fuck. 

The next morning, Ashton wakes up fully rested. Surprisingly, he fell asleep quite soon. When he looks through the room, all he can see is pieces of clothing, scattered everywhere.   
He gets out of bed and heads towards the bathroom. When he looks at Michael’s bed, he freezes. Michael didn’t hook up with some random girl. He hooked up with… Luke? Quickly hemakes his eway into the bathroom to get ready for today.   
When he gets back in his room after breakfast, he expects Luke to have left but both guys are still asleep. Ashton has to admit: they do look cute. Luke has his head on Michael’s chest, Michael has his arms tightly wrapped around Luke’s waist.   
After a few minutes, Luke wakes up. He looks up to Michael and he smiles. When he notices Ashton is looking at them, he blushes furiously and he hides his head in the crook of Michael’s neck.   
“Good morning, pretty boy,” Michael says when he wakes up. Luke laughs. “I’m not pretty, you punk,” he says. “By the way, your roommate is staring at us.” Michael looks up. “Good morning, Ashton. Did you sleep well?” He says with a smirk. “Yeah, actually. I did. I woke up when you slammed the door shut, though but I fell asleep again soon after. I didn’t know you two are a couple?” He says. “Oh, no, we’re definitely not a couple,” Luke hurries to say. “We both just really needed to get laid,” Michael adds. “So you just fucked each other?” Ashton says, surprised. “Well, basically, the fucked me. I had to deal with a handjob but still, it was amazing. Michael is really good in bed, did you know?” Luke says with a big grin. “Well, I don’t know and I rather keep it that way,” Ashton says. “Was my handjob not good enough?” Michael asks, pretending to be offended. “No, it was actually quite good. One of the best handjobs I’ve ever received,” assures Luke him, earning a smile from Michael. 

“I didn’t know you’re gay,” Ashton says to Michael when Luke has left. Him getting dressed had made sure there were some awkward moments, with Ashton still being in the room and refusing to leave.   
“Well, technically I’m not gay. I’ve also fucked girls,” Michael says. “Have you ever ‘shared a bed’ with a guy?” Michael says and Ashton shakes his head. “No, but I also never had a girl, either,” he says, blushing. “You’re a virgin? That definitely needs to change. You’re nineteen!” Michael practically shouts. Ashton shrugs. “I’m a nerd, no one wants me,” he mutters.

“We’ll see,” Michael says. “We’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to get some feedback so leave a comment, pretty please? :)


	4. I'm failing my classes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S UPDATE DAY!
> 
> I'm sticking to updating every Tuesday and Friday. 
> 
> Have fun reading, and please leave comments and kudos. I love getting feedback on my fanfiction! :)

Weeks go by. Ashton’s afternoons are still filled with studying but on Saturdays, he now often joins Michael to the club. Michael often hooks up with Luke and sometimes with his other friend, Calum. Ashton can’t even count the amount of having seen Luke, Michael and Calum naked on two hands anymore. Somehow, Michael always ends up in his own bed, hooking up. Never Luke or Calum’s.   
Also, the first leg of exams have passed by, giving Ashton a bit more time off to hang with Michael, Luke and Calum. Sometimes he even joins them on gaming sessions.   
Ashton finds himself in the library, on a grey, dull Thursday afternoon when someone taps him on his shoulder. He quickly turns around, and is surprised to find Michael standing behind him.  
“What are you doing in the library?” He asks the boy who still has his hair bright pink. “I’m failing my classes,” Michael says with a deep sigh. “I warned you for that. I didn’t fail. I passed all of them,” Ashton says and Michael nods silently. “Anyways, why do you tell me?” Ashton asks. “Well, I hoped you could help me studying… I’ll even pay you for it. I don’t care, I just have to pass my classes,” Michael says, surprising Ashton.   
“Well, I guess I can help you but you don’t have to pay me for it. You only have to promise to keep up with your homework,” Ashton says and Michael nods. “Yeah, of course!” He quickly grabs his books. “Just go make your homework here next to me, every time after school. If you don’t get it, I’ll help you out. Alright?” Michael sits down and side by side, they make their homework, in complete silence. 

On Friday afternoon, Michael runs to their dormroom. He has his homework almost finished, but that is for tomorrow. Right now, he’s looking for Ashton and indeed, he’s laying on his bed, reading.  
“Hey, Ashton! Are you joining me to the club? Please?” he asks the other boy, jumping from one leg to the other. “Uh… yeah, sure!” Ashton says and Michael jumps into the air. “Great! It will be just you and me, by the way. Calum and Luke are out, and I can’t seem to find them anywhere!”

Later that night, both boys head out to their usual club. Michael looked for Luke and Calum a few more times but they’re nowhere to be found. Once they arrive at the club, Michael soon disappears in the crowd, probably looking for someone he knows or someone to hook up with. Ashton heads towards the bar and orders himself a beer.  
Out of nowhere, Michael sits down on the empty bar stool next to Ashton. “Where have you been?” Ashton yells over the loud music. “I went looking for Luke and Calum but they’re not here either. Anyways, what are you doing here, being all lonely?” Michael yells back and Ashton shrugs. “Well, you know, I don’t know anyone except you and you ran off so I just sat down here, drinking beer until I’m drunk off my ass.” “Then why don’t you just go dance and hook up with someone?” Ashton rises his eyebrows. “Why should I hook up? I’m a virgin, Michael. I don’t feel like hooking up.”  
Michael hops off his bar stool and moves closer towards Ashton. “Hook up with me, then!” He whispers in Ashton’s ear and he firmly presses his lips on Ashton’s.  
Totally in shock, Ashton pushes Michael back. “I said no!” He yells and runs out of the club. “That was a painful rejection,” the bartender says to Michael and hands him a beer. “On the house.” “Thanks but I could have expected this, though. I knew he didn’t want to hook up and I’m not even sure whether he’s gay or straight,” Michael mutters and he quickly downs the beer. “Still, it’s a shame. You’d make a cute couple, I think,” the bartender continues and Michael smiles. “Thanks.”


	5. You confuse me

The moment Ashton arrives at his dorm room, he hides himself under the covers. He doesn’t want to admit it, but he liked that kiss. But the same time, he didn’t. This was Michael kissing him. A boy, not a girl. Honestly, he did question his sexuality before but just not this much…  
After an hour of laying in bed, thinking, Michael gets back in the dorm room. Without saying anything, he lays in his bed. Ashton sighs softly and turns around to face the wall.   
When Ashton wakes up, the next morning, Michael sits up in his bed, making homework. As soon as he notices Ashton is awake, he looks at his roommate.   
“Ashton, I’m so sorry about last night, I shouldn’t have kissed you. It was so wrong of me,” he says and Ashton sighs. “Apologies accepted but Michael, I also have to say you confuse me. I’ve never really questioned my sexuality because I thought I was just attracted to girls, even though I never paid attention to them. I can’t say I didn’t like that kiss, even though it was rather short. I just don’t want my first time of everything to be ‘just a fuck’ because honestly, I’ve never kissed anyone except my parents,” Ashton says and Michael’s eyes grow big.  
“I’m so sorry, I really didn’t know that. Have you never had a relationship, then?” Michael asks and Ashton shakes his head. “I don’t even know what it is like to be in love. I do have to say that I think I like you but honestly I’m not sure,” Ashton says, muttering the last part.   
Michael smiles and gets up from his bed to sit down on Ashton’s. “May I try something? Wait. First I have to say I really like you and I have since the first time I saw you. When I hooked up with Luke and Calum, it was just to get my mind off you because I knew I’d never have you. Last night, Luke and Calum were just in their dorm rooms. I wanted to make a move on you but I screwed up big time. Believe me, you aren’t ‘just a fuck’ for me. Now, may I try something?”  
Ashton, clearly surprised by Michael’s confession, nods. Michael softly places his hands on both sides of Ashton’s head, his thumb softly caressing Ashton’s cheek. “Please don’t freak out,” he whispers and he presses his lips on Ashton’s. He can feel the older boy tense under his hands so he continues to caress the skin of Ashton’s cheeks. “Relax,” he whispers to Ashton’s lips.  
Slowly, Ashton starts to kiss back. He wraps his arms around Michael’s waist and he closes his eyes. Michael sits as still as he possibly can, letting do Ashton whatever he wants to do. “What should I do?” Ashton whispers to Michael’s lips. “Just follow me and, most important, don’t forget to breathe,” Michael replies and he slowly takes the lead. Both boys suffer a horrible morning breath but because it’s the both of them, neither do care.  
Michael opens his mouth a bit and he licks Ashton’s lips. Not really sure what he should do, Ashton also opens his lips and their tongues meet. Ashton can’t describe the feeling he’s experiencing right now. It feels like a bomb of… flowers explodes in his stomach.

After a while, Michael breaks the kiss and he smiles at Ashton, who blushes and looks down at his hands. “No, please, don’t look away. You’re beautiful,” Michael whispers, not wanting to break the moment and he presses a soft kiss on Ashton’s lips.   
“I honestly couldn’t have asked for a better first kiss,” Ashton mutters and Michael smiles. “Go get ready. I’m taking you on a date today,” he says and Ashton looks surprised. “A date! Where are you going to take me?” He asks and Michael smiles. “I don’t know yet but it’ll be special,” he says and disappears in the bathroom to go get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment/kudo? It'd be much appreciated! <3


	6. I've never taken a guy on a date before.

When both Michael and Ashton are ready, they head out, away from the campus. They leave Ashton’s car behind even though it’s quite a walk but Michael hasn’t have his driver’s license yet and he doesn’t want to tell Ashton where they’re heading. After a while, they arrive at a nice lunchroom.  
“Let’s have a brunch, seeing we both haven’t had breakfast yet,” Michael says and he holds the door open for Ashton who smiles and blushes. “I feel like a girl,” Ashton mutters, making Michael laugh. “I hope I treat you right. I’ve never taken a guy on a date before,” Michael confesses. “Seriously? I don’t know either because I’ve never been taken on a date before but I already like it,” Ashton says with a smile.  
They pick a table and sit down. “I’m still so sorry and ashamed of last night,” Michael says, looking at Ashton with a guilty look on his face. “Seriously, don’t worry about it. I already told you it’s okay and you more than made up for it, this morning.” When the waitress comes to take their orders, she keeps smiling at Ashton. “That made me so uncomfortable,” Ashton mutters as soon as she’s gone. “And it really annoyed me,” Michael adds.   
They decide to leave as soon as they’ve finished their food. Ashton pulls out his wallet but Michael stops him. “Don’t worry, I’ve got this,” he says, making Ashton blush again. When they leave the lunchroom, Michael wraps his arm around Ashton’s shoulder, presses a kiss on his temple and smirks towards the waitress.   
“Shall we go to the cinema? I heard The Fault in our Stars is a really good movie,” Michael says and Ashton ods. “Sounds good but it’s also really sad. I cried reading the book,” Ashton confesses. “I’ll hold you,” promises Michael.   
“This is going to be so sad,” Ashton says again and Michael grabs his hand, putting a soft grip on it. “It’ll be okay. I haven’t read the book though so I don’t know how sad it’ll be but still, it’ll be okay.” During the movie, Michael holds his promise and he has his arms wrapped around Ashton all the time, even when he starts to cry himself.   
“That was… upsetting,” Ashton decides when the movie has ended. Michael nods, wiping the last tears off his face. “Definitely. Shall we head back to campus?” Ashton nods and both boys walk back to their dorm room.

When they arrive back at their dorm, Michael shuts the door behind them and he cups Ashton’s cheeks. “I really liked it today,” he whispers softly before pressing his lips on Ashton’s carefully. Immediately, Ashton tangles his hands in Michael’s pink hair, pulling him closer. As soon as Michael feels the hands pulling on his hair, he moans into Ashton’s mouth. Panicking, Ashton lets go. “Did I do something wrong?” He asks, looking at the boy in front of him in shock. “No, you definitely didn’t do anything wrong. You pulled on my hair and I just happen to really like that,” Michael says, not even trying to hide the small blush appearing on his face.   
Ashton’s eyes light up. “Oh! So if I do this…” He says while softly pulling on the pink strands of hair. Michael drops his head and inhales sharply. “Ashton… No… You better stop,” he groans. Ashton rises his eyebrows. “Why? You like it, right?” Michael nods, trying to get his breath under control. “I like it a bit too much,” he mutters and Ashton’s eyes travel to his crotch, where an obvious bulge is showing. “Oh… I’m sorry… I’m not ready for that yet,” he whispers and Michael nods. “I know and I’ll wait until you are.” The gorgeous boy in front of him smiles. “Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is really cute and I enjoyed writing it. Brace yourself for the next chapter, which will come online on Friday.


	7. The bartender keeps giving us free shots tonight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY ...

That night, Ashton and Michael head towards the club again. “Michael?” Ashton asks hesitatingly. “Yes?” he responds. “Us kissing… Does that mean we’re together now?” Ashton says and Michael looks at him. “Do you want us to be together?” He asks, amazed by how shy the other boy is. “I want to, but I’m not sure whether or not I’m ready for it yet,” Ashton says. “I knew that. I’ll wait for you until you’re ready,” Michael promises, earning a smile from Ashton.   
When they’re in the club, both guys sit down on a bar stool. The same bartender as last night is serving them and when he sees the two guys, he smiles at them. “I suppose you made up?” He asks and Michael nods happily. “We did! We’re all good now,” he says with a smile. “Are you two together?” The bartender asks and Ashton shakes his head. “Not yet, but we’ll get there.” “Good!” The bartender says as he puts two shots in front of the boys. “These are on the house today,” he says, getting two smiles in return.   
After a few more shots, Michael starts to feel a bit light-headed. “I’m going to the toilet. I’ll be back in a few,” he says to Ashton, takes another shot and hops off his barstool. When his feet touch the ground, Michael notices he’s a bit more drunk than he thought he was.   
When he comes out of the toilet, ready to push through the crowd, he bumps into Luke. The impact makes him almost lose his balance but he can recover soon enough and Luke has a firm grip on his arms, preventing him from meeting with the ground. “Don’t fall for me, eh, Mikey?” Luke laughs. “Long time no see, man! Come, join me and Ashton at the bar. The bartender keeps giving us free shots tonight!” Michael yells over the loud music.  
“Ashton’s here? What a surprise! Now, dance with me. Calum is already keeping Ashton company at the bar. He won’t be hurt if you’re with me for a few minutes,” slurs Luke into Michael’s ear. “He won’t be hurt if I’m away for a few minutes but he will be if I hook up with you because I took him on a date today,” Michael says, also with a slight slur. “You took him on a proper date? Did you fuck? Are you together?” Luke asks, clearly surprised. “Well… no and no.” “Then what stops you?”   
“What are you doing here, all by yourself?” Ashton hears a voice besides him and when he looks up, he sees Calum, sitting down on Michael’s bar stool. “I’m waiting for Michael, he went to the toilet and should be back any minute,” he replies. “In that case, I’ll keep his stool warm until he gets back,” Calum decides and Ashton nods.   
It gets later and later and Michael hasn’t shown his face ever since he went to the toilet. “I think he’s found Luke and they’re probably dancing,” Calum says. Ashton sighs. “I’m going back to my room,” he says and without waiting for Calum’s response, he runs off. 

The next morning, Ashton wakes up early. He fell asleep quite soon last night. It’s silent in the room. Really silent. Ashton sits up in his bed and looks over at Michael’s. There’s strands of hot pink hair sticking from under the covers. What surprises Ashton is the fact that there aren’t clothes scattered all over the room and it seems like Michael is the only person to be sleeping in his bed, this night.   
A few hours later, Ashton hears his name being called. “Ashton! Are you awake?” He groans. “I am now,” he mutters and he sits up. As soon as he catches sight of Michael’s face, shock washes over his own face. “Michael, are you okay?” He asks concerned. It’s clear that Michael has been crying. He shakes his head.  
“I’m so sorry!” He says, tears rolling down his face. “What for?” “When I came out of the toilet, I ran into Luke and he made me dance with him. Out of nowhere he kissed me, even though I had told him about our date. He just kept me locked between a wall and himself until Calum came and pulled im off me. I’m so sorry, Ashton but I kissed him back. I was still so horny from when you pulled my hair and I was drunk and…” He has to stop talking because he’s nearly suffocated by the tears which are now streaming down his face.   
Ashton can’t speak out of utter shock. He gets out of bed and leaves the room in his pajamas, leaving a crying Michael behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... no I'm not.   
>  Originally I was planning on letting Michael sleep with Luke and letting Ashton find out as soon as he woke up but I just couldn't. Next chapter I'll explain why I couldn't because if I did now, it'd give away too much. Sorry!
> 
> Next update: Tuesday August 19th :)


	8. I don't know if I can forgive you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on the chapters will be longer because I'm out of the hand written chapters which were really short. Enjoy reading and please leave a comment/kudo! <3

Without noticing, Ashton ends up in the library, a place where he feels safe. Michael’s words really upset him and they make him think about the relationship he and Michael have. He really wanted to trust him and he did, until last night. He knew it would happen, especially after he couldn’t take care of Michael when he pulled on his hair. He can’t believe this. Finally, after all those years, he found someone to love and then he’s screwed over, like he’s nothing.  
“Ashton.” Quickly, Ashton turns around to be met by Luke’s long posture. “Luke,” he replies shortly. “I’m so sorry about last night. It was all my fault. Michael told me about your date and he seemed so happy but all I could think about was getting laid. Michael didn’t want me to kiss him but I didn’t let him go. You should talk to him, he’s with Calum who’s trying to comfort him seeing he can’t stop crying.”   
Ashton takes in a deep breath. “I don’t know. Michael said he kissed back,” he says, hesitation lingering in his voice. “He did, yes, but after a while of struggling against me. Really, Ashton. It’s all my fault. Not Michael’s.” Ashton nods. “Okay, I’ll think about it,” he mutters, turning back to the book that lays in front of him on the table. He hears how Luke sighs.   
“Please, Ashton. Come with me,” Luke is practically begging by this moment. Ashton shuts his book. “Alright, but only because you keep bugging me.”

When they arrive at the dorm room, Ashton notices the mess he left behind. Michael is sitting on his bed, sobbing uncontrollably into Calum’s chest. “Michael, Ashton’s here,” Luke says softly. Michael looks up and notices Ashton, who also has red eyes from crying and he starts to cry even harder.  
“Come on,” Luke pushes Ashton towards Michael. Slowly, Ashton makes his way towards the bed. As soon as he touches Michael’s shoulder with his hand, Michael leaps forward into Ashton’s arms. Ashton, surprised about the sudden movement, wraps his arms around Michael’s body.   
“So cute, a punk and a nerd. Not something you see every day,” coos Calum and Luke pulls him out of the room.  
“I forgive you,” Ashton whispers in Michael’s ear. “But you do have to promise this will never happen again because I don’t know whether or not I can forgive you another time.” Slowly, the sobbing becomes softer until it’s nothing more than a few soft hiccups. Michael looks up to Ashton’s face. “Do you mean that?” He says and Ashton nods. “Yes. Luke told me everything that happened and I see that it really isn’t your fault. Therefore, I forgive you,” he says and a big smile breaks through on Michael’s face. It’s the cutest thing Ashton has ever seen. Michael untangles himself from Ashton’s grip, and starts peppering Ashton’s face with kisses. “I’m so happy you said that,” he whispers before connecting his lips to Ashton’s.   
Ashton can’t do anything else but smile in the kiss and pull Michael closer to his body. “I’m so happy,” Michael whispers to Ashton’s lips and Ashton didn’t think it could happen, but his smile seems to get even bigger.   
After a while the kiss gets more and more heated and Michael starts to push Ashton backwards to his bed. Ashton feels his calves hit the edge of his bed and he falls backwards, Michael toppling over him. “Mikey… I don’t know…” He mutters and Michael looks at the boy under him. “I’ll take care of you, don’t worry, I’ll be very sweet. You don’t have to return the favor just yet, you’ll when you’re ready for it,” he says, looking Ashton in his eyes. Taking in a deep breath, Ashton closes his eyes briefly and then he nods. Michael grins and dives back in for another kiss, whilst he starts to fumble with the zip of Ashton’s jeans.   
As soon as the jeans are off, Michael slides his hand into Ashton’s boxers to grip his half-hard cock. Ashton takes in a sharp breath which he lets go shuddering. “Relax, I’m not going to bite,” Michael mutters between to kisses and he slowly starts flicking his wrist.   
Ashton can’t help it but let out soft moans and it doesn’t take long before he cums in his boxers. “That was embarrassing,” he mutters and Michael huffs out a laugh. “Believe me, it’s not. Just a little more practice and you’ll be doing fine,” he says and kisses Ashton again, wiping his hand on the sheets.


	9. The only guy I'm going to hook up with is you.

For a while the boys just lay on the bed in total silence, just cuddling and enjoying each other’s presence. After a few minutes Ashton groans. “I better change my boxers. This feels really uncomfortable,” he says and Michael laughs. “I know the feeling,” he mutters. Ashton grins and he gets up from Michael’s grip to change his boxers in the bathroom. “Am I not allowed to see your dick?” Michael yells when Ashton disappears into the bathroom. “No!” Ashton replies, making Michael pout even though he can’t see.  
“You know what, Ashton? Let’s go out for dinner tonight. My treat,” Michael says when Ashton reappears from the bathroom. “Are you serious? That’d be lovely,” Ashton says, making the other boy smile. “Dress up smartly, it will be fancy,” he says.

That night takes Michael Ashton out to an indeed very fancy restaurant. “Reservation for two,” Michael says to the waitress when they walk in, both dressed up very fancy. “Under what name?” “Clifford,” Michael replies and the waitress takes them to their table. The table is set up very nicely, with two candles and a single rose. “Michael, did you arrange this all for me?” Ashton asks surprised and Michael nods. “Of course I did. I wanted to make sure you’ve got an amazing evening,” he says and Ashton blushes. “You really didn’t have to do this,” he mutters and Michael smiles. “Of course I had to. I messed up so I still feel like I have to make things right.”  
For a while, the boys just sit, eat and talk to get to know each other better. When they’ve finished their food and are waiting for their desserts to arrive, Michael grabs Ashton’s hands.  
“Ashton, I know I messed up big time, last night and I still can’t believe you forgave me but you did and I don’t want to mess up another time. So, Ashton Fletcher Irwin, would you like to be my boyfriend?” Michael says and Ashton’s eyes grow big. “Are you seriously asking me this, Michael?” He whispers and Michael nods with a very serious look on his face. “Yes, Ashton. I do.” Ashton smiles. “Yes, Michael. I would love to be your boyfriend,” he says and Michael gets a huge grin on his face. 

After dinner, the boys walk back to their dorm room. “Let’s spend the night in,” Ashton says and Michael nods. “That sounds amazing,” he replies as he wraps his arm around Ashton’s shoulder. “Even though we’re in a relationship now, can we still take things slowly, please?” He asks and Michael nods. “Definitely. Whenever you’re ready to do anything, just tell me,” he says and smile assuring to his new boyfriend.   
When they arrive at their dorm room, both boys fall on the couch, all wrapped up in each other. Michael starts to give Ashton soft kisses, making Ashton giggle. “You’re so cute,” Michael mutters and Ashton blushes slightly, earning even more kisses from Michael. Out of nowhere, there’s a soft knock on the door. Michael groans and gets up to open the door, revealing Luke and Calum. “Hey guys! How are you doing?” Calum asks. Luke still has a guilty look on his face, because after all, he’s the one who caused the crisis between Ashton and Michael. “We’re doing really good, actually. I took Ashton on a date and I actually asked him to be my boyfriend,” Michael says with a smile. “What did he answer?” Luke wants to know. “I said yes,” Ashton replies, also with a smile on his face.   
At that point, Calum starts to cheer and jump up and down. “That’s so cute!” He shrieks. “Calum, shut up, you’re annoying,” Luke says but there’s a hit of a smile hidden in his voice and on his face.   
“Well, seeing you guys are doing okay, me and Luke are heading out to the club. Feel like joining us?” Calum says and both boys shake their head. “No, we’re going to be having a nice evening in,” Ashton says, making Luke smile. “Have fun, guys,” he says and him and Calum leave the room.   
“On a scale of you to me, how big is the chance they’re going to hook up together tonight?” Michael asks as soon as the door has closed behind the two boys. Ashton takes a few seconds to think. “Luke,” he simply replies and Michael nods. “Yeah, I think that too,” he grins and drops back down on the couch. “Hey Ash?” He asks and Ashton looks at Michael. “Yes?” “The only guy I’m going to hook up with is you,” he says and Ashton laughs. “Cheesy, but I like that thought.”


	10. It just... won't be mindblowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't update on the promised days. I was really busy Tuesday and I went to Walibi World yesterday so yeah. Here's an updaaaate :D Hopefully I can find time to update properly next Tuesday. 
> 
> Have fun reading!

Michael wraps his arms around Ashton's waist and he starts to give him sloppy kisses. "Michael, stop that," Ashton giggles, making Michael smile. "Eh... Nah," Michael replies and he continues giving Ashton kisses everywhere on his face. Slowly, Ashton starts to push Michael back on the couch so he's resting with his back on the armrest. Ashton hoovers above him, with his signature sunshine grin. "What are you going to do?" Michael wants to know and Ashton shrugs. "I don't know," he mutters before bending down to kiss Michael softly on his lips.  
"Ashton," Michael mutters between two kisses and Ashton grins. "Yes?" He says with an innocent voice. "You're killing me," Michael whispers, face going red. The grin on Ashton's face even grows wider. "I know," he says and he dives back in to kiss Michael some more.  
After a while, Ashton starts to move so he's straddling Michael. "Ashton, no, don't," Michael says as he pushes Ashton away. "Why not?" Ashton asks, looking really confused. "Well... This morning you didn't even want me to give you a hand job and now you're taking the lead? I just..." Ashton smiles at the pink haired boy under him. "Don't worry, Michael. I'm not going to do anything I'm not comfortable with but that doesn't mean I can't give you an orgasm. It just... won't be mindblowing," he mutters the last part and Michael laughs, pulling Ashton down for another kiss.  
Slowly, Ashton starts rolling his hips, creating friction between him and Michael, who softly groans into the kiss. "You aren't going to let me cum in my pants, are you?" Michael asks, breaking the kiss for a second. "I don't know. Maybe I just might," Ashton replies and he continues to grind down on Michael. "Damn..." Michael starts off but Ashton shuts him up with another kiss. It doesn't take long for Michael to become rock hard and he starts thrusting his hips up, to meet with Ashton's. When Ashton feels what Michael is doing, he wraps a hand in the pink hair and he softly tugs on the strands, making Michael moan even harder.  
"Damn it, Ashton. You can't do this to me," Michael says, sounding strangled by moans. "Oh, yes, I can," Ashton pants. "Damn, you look so good, laying under me... sweating... moaning your lungs out..." he continues to say in Michael's ear, being interrupted by moans when Michael thrusts his hips up. That's all what it takes to send Michael over the edge, combined with a hard tug on his hair. "Damn Ashton," Michael yells when his body starts to shake violently and he comes in his pants.  
"You're evil. You actually let me come in my pants," Michael groans and he pushes Ashton backwards. "You'll pay for that." Michael sticks his hand into Ashton's jeans, as far as that goes with his skinny jeans and starts jacking Ashton off. It doesn't take long for Michael to get Ashton come as well, also in his pants. "Michael... I'm gonna..." Ashton starts off but then he bites his lip to keep in the scream, threatening to escape from his throat. "No, don't bite your lip. I wanna hear you," Michael pants in his ear and Ashton does as Michael has said and releases his lip. With a loud groan and a long "Michaeeeeeeeel", Ashton comes as well. Michael pulls back his hand and he grins at the sweaty boy under him. "Now who looks good, laying under who, all sweaty and moaning? Yeah, definitely not me," Michael says and Ashton throws back his head, still trying to catch his breath. 

"I'm going to take a shower," Michael declares and Ashton looks up. "Fancy some company?" He says with a grin and Michael rises an eyebrow. "Who are you and what have you done with Ashton Irwin?" He asks, making Ashton giggle. "Well, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before and you've touched my dick so I guess it's okay to share a shower? Saving water you know," he says with a breathtaking smile on his face. Michael holds out a hand to Ashton to pull him off the couch. "Fair enough."  
When both boys are standing in the shower, they notice the space is pretty small for two people. "I think they made these showers this small so people won't go shower together," Michael says as he wraps his arms around Ashton's waist, leaning down to kiss him softly. Ashton hums in agreement and he wraps his arms around Michael. "You're taller than I am. That's unfair. I'm older," Ashton says, pouting. "Stop that," Michael says, biting Ashton's bottom lip softly. "I don't care you're smaller. You're more muscular than I am so that compensates."  
After a bit of more kissing and eventually washing each other, Michael and Ashton get out of the shower and they dry each other with a soft towel. "You know, I think I can deal with you being my boyfriend. If you wash my hair every time, I won't complain," Ashton says and Michael laughs. "Yeah, same." Michael walks into the room, all naked and he falls down on his bed. "Come cuddle with me," he yells towards Ashton, who's brushing his teeth. "But I'm still naked and judging on how fast you went from the bathroom to your bed, I think you also are," Ashton replies and Michael chuckles. "Yes, I am but I'm your boyfriend so I think we can cuddle naked now. Well, I won't complain if we would," he says. Ashton leaves the bathroom, turning the lights off and indeed, Michael is all spread out on his bed, with no clothes on his body. "You know, this view would've been better if you're hard," Ashton mutters and Michael looks up to see his boyfriend totally checking him out. "Damn it, Ashton. Don't say stuff like that because you know I'll be hard in a second and then you won't take care of me so no, I won't get hard. Now, get here and cuddle with me," Michael says and Ashton nods. "You're right." He turns off all the lights and drops down on Michael's bed, cuddling up with him. "Good night, babe," Michael mutters and Ashton smiles. "Good night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I was writing this, I also was busy scrolling through my Tumblr dashboard and then I found this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4SPuuhluuwM
> 
> I basically want to fuck Ashton even more now.


	11. I'll blow you when we're back in the room

The next morning, Ashton wakes up with a start when Michael’s alarm goes off. “Mikey, wake up, we have to head to class,” he says, shaking Michael, who’s still fast asleep. “No, I don’t want to go,” he mutters and Ashton grins. “Yes you do. Remember what you promised me? That you’d go to all of your classes and make your homework? Well, it’s time to fulfill that promise.” Michael groans and rolls over, looking at Ashton. “You’re a mean boyfriend,” he mutters. “No, I’m a good one because if you hadn’t had me, you’d fail all of you classes,” Ashton says, kissing Michael softly. When Ashton gets up, Michael wolf whistles towards him. “I wouldn’t mind having that view every morning when I wake up,” he says and Ashton grins, swaying his hips a little more as he walks towards his drawers.   
“I see you in the library after school!” Ashton says to Michael when he leaves the cafeteria after breakfast, to go to his first lecture of the day. “Yeah, I’ll be there,” he says and he kisses Ashton softly. “Seriously? Are you guys going to be all lovey-dovey in the middle of a crowded school?” A voice behind them says and when the boys turn around, they’re met by the long posture of Luke Hemmings. “Hey, Luke! How was your night out with Calum?” Michael asks and Ashton grins, knowing where he’s going. “It was okay, we had fun,” Luke answers and Michael nods. “Alright. Did you guys hook up?” He asks with a grin and Luke blushes crimson red. “Ooooh they did!” Ashton giggles and Luke’s face goes even redder. “I’ve got to go, see you later babe,” Ashton says and he gives Michael another kiss. 

After school, the boys meet up in the library. “How was your day?” Ashton asks. “It was okay. I didn’t get yelled at and I actually understood what the teachers were saying which is a good thing, I guess,” Michael replies as he sits down next to his boyfriend. “Yeah, that’s really good. Now, you make your homework, I make mine and if you don’t get it, you’ll just ask, okay?” Ashton says and Michael nods. “Sounds like a great plan. And when we’re done, I’ll blow you when we’re back in our room,” Michael whispers the last part into Ashton’s ear, which causes him to blush furiously. “Damn it, Michael. You can’t go and give me a boner in the middle of the library, you asshole,” he hisses and Michael laughs. “That was exactly what I was planning to do. Now, make your homework. The sooner we’ve finished, the sooner you get your release.”  
In the end, it’s Ashton who has finished his homework first because Michael didn’t understand some parts and needed help from Ashton. “If you don’t get it, then why don’t you just ask me right away?” Ashton asks, a little annoyed because Michael refused to ask him. “Because you were so concentrated, I didn’t want to disturb you,” he mutters and Ashton sighs. “I don’t care if you disturb me. Just ask, I won’t bite you, I promise.” Michael nods and both boys concentrate on Michael’s homework to make sure he understands. Ashton actually managed to get a little less excited so he could actually concentrate on his homework.

When the boys return to their dorm room, they drop their bags and Michael pushes Ashton up to a wall. “What are you…” Ashton starts but Michael cuts him off with a harsh kiss. “Don’t say anything. Remember what I promised you? You said I don’t have to pay you for helping me with my homework but I figured out I’d pay you in blowjobs. So that’s what I’m going to do,” he says and he starts to unbutton Ashton’s jeans. “Oh god Michael you can’t be serious,” Ashton says with a groan. “What, don’t you want me to?” “Yes, I want you to. Like, so badly but I won’t let you use it as a payment. I’m your fucking boyfriend. You can suck me off whenever you want,” Ashton says and Michael gets a huge grin on his face. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he says and he slowly pushes Ashton’s jeans and underwear down.   
Michael closes his hand around Ashton’s cock and he slowly starts to jerk him off so he gets hard. Ashton drops his head into the wall and he groans. “Damn, Michael. I’m warning you: I’m not going to last long,” he mutters and Michael grins. “Well, you should hold it in,” he says with a cheeky grin and he drops on his knees. He has to admit, Ashton’s quite big. Slowly, he licks a stripe up the base of his cock, towards the tip. “Michaeeeeel,” Ashton moans when Michael takes him in his mouth. He then starts to bob up and down and his hand helps him cover up the part he can’t reach.   
“Holy shit, Michael. You’re so gooooooood,” Ashton can’t contain his moans and it doesn’t take long for him to turn into a sweaty mess. “I’m gonna…” He moans when he feels how he’s reaching his peak. When he looks down to Michael, taking his cock as deep as he can possibly take whilst he’s looking up to his boyfriend, Ashton completely loses it. He wraps his hand in Michael’s hair, pulling him even closer. He feels how his knees go weak and with a loud groan he comes into Michael’s mouth.   
Even through his high, Michael keeps sucking and then he slowly lets go of Ashton, who slides down the wall. “Damn, that was good,” he mutters and Michael grins. “I’m king blowjob,” he replies with his cheeky grin and Ashton huffs out a laugh. “I definitely want to believe that, yes,” he says and Michael kisses him deeply. Ashton can taste himself but he doesn’t mind. Michael looked so hot, sucking him off, he definitely wants to do that more often.   
Michael stands up and offers Ashton a hand. “Come on, let’s go to bed. I want to cuddle up with you and sleep,” he says and Ashton blinks a few times. “But it isn’t even 9pm yet!” He says and Michael nods. “I know but still. I want to cuddle up with you and sleep.” Ashton takes his hand and Michael pulls him towards the bed, pushing him down. “Now, sleep. Tomorrow’s a new day of school,” he mutters, closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might go make a time jump at the next chapter because I'm losing the plot a little. I do have to say: this fic turned out completely different than I had planned it to be but I quite like it like this. Anyways, I might post next chapter on Saturday because I haven't got any time to update next Friday. 
> 
> Stay tuned! x


	12. You, Ashton, are the best boyfriend Michael has ever had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for my lack of updating but I'm so so so busy with school it isn't even funny. (for the ones wanting to know: I study journalism.)  
> I've also decided I'm not going to hold on two update days because I just can't make it because of school and my work. Instead I'll just update whenever I have time so don't worry I'm going to abandon this story. I like it way too much and I really want to finish it!

It takes a few weeks, but Ashton gets all comfortable around Michael eventually. It's not that he doesn't trust Michael, it's just that he hasn't had a boyfriend before and he has seen how easy Michael hooks up with other guys so that scares him off a bit.   
"Hey, Ashton?" Michael says when he enters the room. It's getting near Christmas and Michael is planning on taking Ashton to his house, to meet his parents. "Yeah?" Ashton replies, looking up from his laptop. "Well, you know it's Christmas soon, right?" Michael says as he flops down on Ashton's bed. "Yeah, I noticed, why?" "Well, would you like to join me to my parents house to celebrate Christmas? My parents are dying to meet you," Michael says and flashes Ashton his biggest grin. "Eh, yeah, I suppose I could. My family can celebrate Christmas without me for once," he says, making Michael's grin even bigger. He dives forwards to knock Ashton backwards on his mattress. "I'm going to call my mom to say you're coming. I'm so excited!" He exclaims and starts to search for his phone.

Only a little while later it's time to head off to Michael's house. They're heading there with Ashton's car, which is easier for both parties. It's quite a drive but the boys don't mind. As soon as they drive off the campus, Michael plugs his iPod in the music installation and soon Green Day is blaring through the car. "I like this song," Ashton says and Michael grins. "It's the best band in the world, Green Day. Don't you know them?" He says and Ashton rises an eyebrow. "In your opinion they're the best in the world and yeah, I know them but I haven't heard much of them, yet," he replies and Michael chuckles. "You're right. I'll put some of their albums on your iPod somewhere soon. You'll like them."

After a two hour drive, the boys arrive at Michael's house. "So, this is where I grew up," Michael says proud and the boys leave the car. As soon as they've closed the doors, a woman walks out. "Michael! How are you? I've missed you!" She says, hugging Michael tightly. "I'm good mum. This is Ashton, my boyfriend," he says with a smile and Ashton also receives a big hug. "I've heard so much about you! It's a pleasure to meet you," she says and Ashton smiles. "It's nice to meet you too. Michael has told me loads about his family," he replies and Michael's mum hugs him again. "Well, come in, come in!" She says and gestures for the two boys to enter the house.  
When Ashton also has met Michael's dad, the boys walk up the stairs, towards Michael's room. "Please don't mind the mess, I don't like cleaning my room," Michael says when they enter the room. Ashton looks around and he laughs. "Well, believe me, my own room is worse. I think it's a good thing you have all your clothes at the campus otherwise it'd have been way messier, I assume," he says and Michael nods, a blush appearing on his cheeks. "Yeah, that's true. You can sleep here, with me. My parents won't mind," he says and gestures towards his king-size bed. Ashton lets himself fall down on the bed and he sighs. "Yeah, I think I can deal with sleeping here," he says and Michael laughs. "I know, right. This bed is heaven. It's actually a pity we didn't take my Xbox because this bed is even better to lay in all day and play games," he says. "That's exactly why we left your Xbox at the campus because I knew you'd only be playing games and not giving me enough attention," Ashton says and Michael scowls at him. "That's not true!" "That's very true. Now, shut up and kiss me," Ashton says and Michael lets himself drop on top of Ashton, straddling his hips. "You know, you're a mean boyfriend," he says, making Ashton rise an eyebrow. "Yeah, you've told me a thousand times now. You love me though but once again, shut up and kiss me." Michael grins and leans down to kiss Ashton.

It doesn't take long for the kiss to heat, making Michael roll his hips down onto Ashton's. Ashton lets go a soft moan, making Michael chuckle. "You're getting excited so fast, huh," he says so Ashton gets a blush on his cheeks. "I'm sorry," he mutters. "It's okay. I like it, it's cute," Michael mutters, diving back in to kiss Ashton again.   
"Guys, dinner is ready!" Michael's mum yells up the stairs, startling the boys. "We're coming!" Michael replies. "What are we gonna do now? I can't go downstairs looking all horny and sexed up," Ashton whisper-yells at Michael. "Just act normal, they won't notice," his boyfriend replies and both boys make their way downstairs. "What were you guys doing up there?" Michael's dad wants to know. "Ashton was admiring my CD collection. We've got a common taste in music," Michael comes up with a lie so fast, it catches Ashton off guard. "Eh, yeah. He has loads," he mutters and sits down at the table. "A bit too much, actually," his dad agrees. "He sometimes plays the same CD thirty times in a row, which is driving us crazy. Doesn't he do that at your dorm room? You're roommates, right?" He asks and Ashton nods. "Yeah, we're roommates but we spend most of the time in the library, studying so he hasn't got that much time to play music," he says and Michael's dad rises an eyebrow. "Michael, in the library, studying?" He asks and Ashton nods proudly. "Yeah, I made him. He wasn't doing so well but I've helped him a lot and now he's doing loads better, which actually means he's passing his classes," Ashton explains, making Michael blush.   
"You, Ashton, are the best boyfriend Michael has ever had," Michael's mum says, making Ashton blush but smile.


End file.
